magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Ailments
Ailments are Status Effects that bring down a character's stats or overall performance during gameplay. Ailments can be caused by other players, monsters, spells, traps, or even by the simple act of not eating or getting caught in the rain. 'Berserk' Caused by: Abilities, drop in health, spells Effect: Cause 50% more damage at a cost of 100% defense. Lose .1% of health every 5 seconds. No longer able to differentiate between friend or foe. Cure: Unconscious, Sleep, affected target healed past 75% health. Bleeding Caused by: Critical hits, specific skills Effect: Lose increasing increments of health the longer the status is applied. Increases damage taken by 1%. Cure: Bandages, the healing spell Cauterize, wears off if Constitution is high enough Blind Caused by: Spells, weapon damage to the face Effect: Loss of sight. Cure: Healing spells for injury-caused Blind, Dispel-type spells for magic-caused. Bloated Caused by: Ate too much. Effect: Movement speed reduced by 50%. Cure: Wears off Blood Frenzy Caused by: Specific abilities or flaws, spells Effect: Bloodlust. A strong, uncontrollable desire to kill for pure enjoyment. Movement speed increased by 25%, physical attacks increased by 75%, defenses reduced by 150%. Often referred to as "The Serial Killer's Curse" by players who have seen other players come under this status effect. Cure: Sleep, wears off, unconscious Calm Caused by: Spells, Abilities Effect: No desire to fight. Will not lift a hand to fight so long as the status is in effect. Cure: Dispel-type spells Curse Caused by: Spells Effect: Varies depending on the curse. Curse effects may linger if left unattended for too long, even once the Curse status is removed. Cure: Depends on the curse. Often, a Dispel-type will work. Sometimes needs charms, or the cursed item to be destroyed Dead Caused by: Spells, abilities, damage Effect: The Character is dead. If the character is not revived by another player within a short amount of time, the body will vanish, and the affected character will awaken in the last town or camp visited and lose a level. Revived player will awaken with 10% reduced stats for a short time unless revived by a player. Cure: Revive-type spells and abilities Disabled Caused by: Spells, injury Effect: Unable to walk or fight physically. Can still cast spells. More likely to gain the Ill status effect. Cure: Strong healing spells Disoriented Caused by: Spells, abilities, flaws, Ill Effect: The affected player is confused, unable to focus properly. May or may not remember what happened while under the effect of Disoriented. Cure: Healing spells, Sleep, wears off, unconscious Fatigued Caused by: Spells, abilities, not sleeping, not eating, flaws Effect: Tired and unable to focus. Spell casting time increased by 50%, movement speed decreased by 25%, Strength and Constitution reduced by 50%. Cure: Eat, sleep, Dispel-type spells if spell-based. Fracture Caused by: Falling, weapon damage, spells Effect: A broken bone. Can't use the broken limb. Defenses decreased by 50%. Movement speed or weapon damage decreased by 50% depending on what limb is injured. Cure: Splint, healing spells Hungry Caused by: Not eating often enough. Effect: All stats reduced by 5%, increasing by 1% for every 10 minutes the effect is applied. Cure: Eat. Ill Caused by: Spell, other status effects being untended, staying out in the rain or snow, not eating, not bathing, monster abilities, flaws Effect: Being sick. Fevers or chills, often accompanied by the Disoriented status effect. All stats reduced by 75%. Cure: Medicine, healing spells, wears off Paralysis Caused by: Spells, abilities Effect: Unable to move. Cure: Healing spells, Dispel-type spells, wears off Petrify Caused by: Spells, abilities Effect: Unable to move, speak, hear, taste, cast spells or feel. Damage taken increased by 50%. Cure: Gorgon's Bane, Dispel-type spells, wears off Poison Caused by: Spells, items, abilities, flaws Effect: Varies depending on the poison. Most cause damage over time. Rare poisons can cause instant death. Cure: Anti-venom, healing spells. Some wear off. Sleep Caused by: Spells, falling asleep, abilities Effect: Falls asleep and cannot move. Cure: Wears off, canceled if damage is taken, Dispel-type magic if spell-based. Starving Caused by: Not eating for prolonged periods. Effect: Stats reduced by 75%. Damage taken increased by a further 50%. Movement speed reduced by 75%. Likely to gain Ill and Disoriented status effects. Cure: Eat, damn it! Unconscious Caused by: Severe weapon damage, spells, damage to the head, abilities Effect: Falls unconscious, unable to move or interact. Will not wear off if further damage is taken, but will recover shortly so long as they are not killed. Cure: Wears off, Smelling Salts Zombie Caused by: Spells, abilities Effect: Character is a zombie. Unable to be healed; healing magic does damage instead. Defenses decreased by 35%, attack power increased by 75%. Movement speed decreased by 15%. Unable to cast spells. Cure: Revive-type spells, Corpse Dust Category:FAQ